Rules and Regulations
by Gryvon
Summary: Mikael worries about his relationship with Raphael after he becomes an Angel. Raphael/Mikael


The first time Raphael's hand trailed down his ass as they were leaving class Mikael nearly jumped through the roof. He'd barely been in Heaven a week, still new to his position as an Angel and a student, and he was sure that at any moment, someone was going to find out about his relationship with Raphael and have him expelled. Thankfully, no one had noticed, or if they had, they hadn't said anything. A smug grin had slid across Raphael's face as he stepped into place beside Mikael, not even fazed by the vicious glare Mikael shot him. He'd resisted the urge the yell at Raphael for it until they'd gotten to somewhere private, and even then his words had been a mess of half-stuttered, embarrassed shouts.

Somewhere between the seventh and twelfth incident of public groping, he'd actually started getting used to it. A month into classes and he was actually expecting it. Three months in, and he'd stopped complaining. It was like they were back in Japan all over again, back in the easy relationship like when it was just them living together.

That was when he realized that no one had said anything, not once. There were no whispers in the halls when he walked shoulder to shoulder with Raphael. No rumors regarding how often his dorm room went empty – most every night, nowadays – while he spent the nights in Raphael's house. When he thought about it, really thought about it, the teachers had to know. Mikael was as much a feature in the staff lounge as the refrigerator or the coffee pot, thought thankfully Raphael was a bit more surreptitious with his touching while around the teachers. He'd become something of a global assistant to the teaching staff. He was ahead in all of his classes, due in part to his own intelligence and partly because he had Raphael as his own private tutor at home, which left him plenty of time to help with copying and filing and preparing class notes.

When he got home – Raphael's house, their home – he hung his blazer on the hook by the door and toed his shoes off, leaving them by the door.

"I'm home," he called, in formal Japanese. It was a habit from his old life that he didn't want to break. Raphael humored him, called it cute.

They didn't speak Japanese here. He wasn't quite sure what language it was, but he was naturally fluent in it, whatever it was.

"Welcome home."

He followed Raphael's voice to the sitting room and found the Professor leaning casually in the window seat, guitar in hand, though the strings were currently still. The instrument was set aside as Mikael entered the room. Raphael held his arms open and Mikael obediently filled them, settling himself on Raphael's lap. One of Raphael's hands twined gently in the hair at the base of his neck, guiding him down into a kiss that deepened rapidly. The other settled possessively on the curve of his ass and squeezed until he moaned, low and needy into Raphael's mouth. He shifted, inching closer. His hands tightened on the edges of Raphael's vest. A thought came to him and he broke away.

"Raphael..." His voice was slightly less steady than he would have liked.

"Hmm?"

He was cut off by another kiss before he could continue. "Is it okay that we're dating? Aren't there rules against student teacher relationships?"

"What does the manual say?" Raphael murmured into his neck, as he trailed a line of kisses down the exposed flesh. His nimble hands were making quick work of the buttons of Mikael's shirt.

"It's not in the manual." He'd checked at least three times, as well as every other book on school regulations he could find.

"What does that mean?"

His shirt fluttered to the floor and Raphael tipped him, mindful of his wings, onto his back.

"I-I don't know."

Mikael gasped as Raphael dotted his stomach with hot, wet kisses, occasionally biting the tender flesh around his naval while he loosened Mikael's pants and drew them off. They too fell to the floor, to be joined by Raphael's clothing.

His skin prickled as Raphael's breath ghosted over it, his lips agonizingly close to touching. "That means His Most Holy doesn't object. That means it's allowed."

Warm lips closed over the tip of Mikael's erection and he choked back a scream. Raphael's hands held him down, despite his best efforts to try to push further up into the delicious, tantalizing heat of Raphael's mouth. Raphael teased him with his mouth, drawing a cacophony of noises from Mikael that would have embarrassed him to death outside of this house. His fingers twisted in the cushion of the window seat, nearly tearing the fabric in frustration. A long, low moan escaped his throat as Raphael swallowed him down again and again, sucking him in with even strokes, never varying pace, never quickening, always that same fierce, madding suction that felt like his brain was being drawn out through his naval.

"God. Kami-sama. Please. Oh, please. Please, please, please. Raphael-sama. Please." He begged without mercy, knowing how much Raphael loved it when he was shameless.

Raphael pulled away with a loud pop. His hands ran hard up Mikael's sides, fingers pressing in possessively. "What do you want, my little angel?"

He wrapped his legs around Raphael's waist and looked him straight in the eye. "Fuck me. Please, Raphael-sama. Please fuck me."

A tube of lubricant appeared from one of Raphael's many hiding spots around the house. He slicked up his cock, making sure it was well-coated before lining up and shoving into Mikael. A loud groan wrung from Mikael as Raphael pushed in. He shivered, loving the delicious friction as Raphael filled him. Then Raphael was moving and all Mikael could do was hold on and moan, crying out loud in pleasure as he was filled over and over again. Raphael's hand slid between them, slick on his already moistened erection and that was all Mikael needed to send him over the edge. He came with his lover's name on his lips.

The world went black and when he came too, he was wet and sticky, curled up on the window seat in Raphael's arms. Raphael was absently carding a hand through his hair.

"After all we've been through to be together, did you honestly think a silly rule would keep us apart?"

Mikael chuckled softly, too tired to have the sound come out any louder than a whisper. "No, I suppose not."


End file.
